


Rules

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bruises, Contract, Expectations, Gags, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obedience, Pain, Welts, behaviour, hidden d/s relationship, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock feels mistreated and not protected enough by his dom. Several misunderstandings lead to a break in their relationship initiated by John. Sherlock tries to find out when and where it all went wrong. He needs to find a solution to their problems. He wants his dom back because he loves him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Rules

John looked at Sherlock’s back. His naked back. It was bruised and covered in welts, some old and some new. Some bloody and some not. He sighed. Sherlock’s body was a mirror of his behaviour towards him or others.

Sherlock’s body twitched but he didn’t move. He knelt in his corner to the left of the living room window. His hands were folded on his nape and he knelt straight up. John checked his watch. He had been kneeling for almost three hours now.

How was it even possible that John had to dish out these punishments more often lately? Why did Sherlock behave like a brat? He bloody well should know and remember the rules, damn it!

John wanted to try talking to him again. He had calmed down and Sherlock should be rather pliable by now. John would leave the gag on while talking to him. That way he prevented another punishment. He just knew Sherlock would talk back. Today was one of these days.

One of these days when Sherlock needed to be shown his place.

***

“Sherlock, stand up and come over here. Assume position by my side.” Sherlock turned his head. His lips were forced open by a huge ball-gag and formed a perfect circle around it. Saliva had dried on his chin and the edges of his mouth were torn. For just one second his hurtful look showed when their eyes met but he lowered his gaze at once. He stood and swayed for a second but then came over. He knelt by John’s side and his hands folded again. He spread his legs and just waited.

“You can be so perfect for me. Right now you are perfect for me. Why do you always make me punish you? Why do you provoke me?” He looked at him again but Sherlock stared at the hardwood.

“Look at me.” Slowly he looked up and their eyes met again. His cheeks were flushed but he held the gaze. John’s ice-blue eyes pierced into his brain and made him shiver. They also made him hard. A low moan erupted.

“You know this is your fault alone, don’t you? We do have a contract. We negotiated for days on end to establish what we have. Why can’t you follow the rules? Do you like being punished like this? It doesn’t look it.” Sherlock made another noise and John flicked his nipple.

“Shut up! I am your dom. I must be an incapable dom because I am not able to make you behave. Not at home and not around others. They probably laugh at me, you know? Do you like that idea? Them laughing at me?” Now Sherlock looked out of wide eyes at John and slowly shook his head. Wailing sounds came out of him and he cried.

“Your regret is too late, Sherlock. I honestly don’t know what to do with you. Punishment obviously doesn’t work. You don’t accept or honour me a bit. You don’t honour our relationship. That’s why I want a break. I want you to think. What do you want from me, from our relationship? My errors. Am I doing anything wrong? Just think about it.” John slowly stood and Sherlock’s eyes followed his hands. Very slowly John took off the gag and just dropped it on the floor. It landed with a soft thump and Sherlock’s jaw cracked.

“Please! I didn’t mean to …” But John just held up his finger and stopped him.

“No, Sherlock. Not now. Take your time. I am stopping this until further notice.” Sherlock reached out for John, still on his knees, but John turned around and left for his old room upstairs. Sherlock fell back on his heels and his hands fell on his thighs. He sat there for hours until it was dark. John moved around over his head and returned some time later to sit in his arm-chair. Sherlock didn’t move from the floor where he still sat on his heels and stared at the back of John’s armchair.

Finally, he realised that he needed a wash and a visit to the loo. He slowly stood and entered the bath. He showered and washed his hair. He hissed when the foam ran over his welts and bruises. John had only superficially taken care of his wounds and Sherlock hadn’t minded. Now he paid the price. He carefully towelled himself dry and dressed into sweatpants, socks and a tee. In his bedroom, their bedroom, he sat on his side of the bed. He could hear John rummage in the kitchen. He was cooking something. He would want him to eat, he knew it. He knew it would be better if he just did. Otherwise everything would become worse.

He looked into the mirror and then just breathed. He needed to face John, his perfect dom. He loved him so much. He already missed him. He just knew that he would sleep alone tonight.

Sherlock opened the door and stepped outside. He had been right, John was cooking. Without being told Sherlock set up the table as John liked it. He took a table-cloth and folded two napkins. He placed a candle in the middle and lightened it. He smelled pasta and a creamy sauce so he chose bowls and spoons and forks to use. He also filled water into a jug and took two glasses. And since their being together was off, he just sat down and waited for John to join him.

***

John heard him set up the table and he wondered why it worked right now. Had he scared him by his actions? Was Sherlock afraid? But afraid of what? That John would leave him? That he would rip apart their contract? He would never do that. He loved that insane man. His sub. His one and only. He slowly stirred the sauce and filled their dinner into bowls which he placed on the table between them. He sat down.

“Thanks for joining me, Sherlock. I appreciate it.” Sherlock just barely nodded but filled his bowl. He needed to please his dom, he desperately needed it, his praises and his lovable words directed at him.

“Thank you for cooking, John.” He knew the game was off, that’s why he called him John. He wondered if he should try to explain what had gone through him earlier today but then decided it was too soon. John had wanted him to think. So he estimated the time until a proper thinking could have happened.

But first of all, he needed a clue where to start. When did everything go wrong today? He would need to visit his mind-palace after dinner. Not now. John didn’t like him to drift away while having dinner. He took a mouthful of spaghetti and sucked them inside his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and a bit of pasta sauce splashed on his face. At once there was John’s finger but a centimetre in front of his cheek John stopped and lowered his gaze. Then he just pointed and Sherlock took the napkin.

“I am sorry.” Sherlock said placing the napkin back on his lap.

“Never mind.” John said drinking some water. He had stopped just in time. He needed to establish a certain distance for the time being. The amount of time Sherlock needed to come back to him. However long that would last. John had no idea.  
They didn’t talk during dinner and when John stood, Sherlock stood as well and rinsed their dishes. He stashed everything into the dishwasher and cleaned both the table and the kitchen. When he was done, he stepped up to John and bid him good night. He knew better than trying to kiss him. Instead he just longingly looked and swallowed. For a second their eyes met and John’s were just as dark and sad as his own.

“Good night, Sherlock.” Sherlock had no idea if John intended to sleep in their bed or upstairs in his old room. He left his door a bit ajar to show John he would be welcome. Sherlock climbed into bed and under the duvet. He rolled on his side facing the table of elements on his walls. Then he entered his mind-palace.

***

He started with this morning when he had woken up to his dom’s kisses. He had been tethered to the bed overnight by a straightjacket, a spreader bar, and a blindfold. John had told him that he needed to learn how to stay calm and relax and not kick around in bed. He had happily agreed to that lesson. Now his dom was all over him and rolled him on his front. He once slapped his behind and Sherlock knelt face down on the mattress. He spread his legs wide and John grabbed his hips. His hole was still loose enough from yesterday’s activities. Or at least John thought so and pushed into him. Sherlock bit into the sheets and groaned. John slapped him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to please your dom?” He pushed into him again.

“Always, Sir! I always want to please you!” He already panted and became hard under John. He also was disgustingly sweaty inside the straightjacket.

“You smell like an animal, Sherlock! You are turning me on!” He slapped and pushed again and again.

“Tell me how you like my fat cock into your tiny and well-used arse! Come on and tell me right now!” Sherlock groaned but lifted his head.

“I like your fat cock very much pounding into my arse, Sir! Anytime you want and need it, any time! Please go faster, harder! Slap me! Scratch me! Oh God, please!” He wailed when John tore his nails down his back while being buried to the hilt inside of him. Sherlock sobbed and shook.

“You are so good for me, Sherlock! You are my perfect sub, my beautiful Sherlock! My wonderful lover! My brilliant detective!” He pushed and pushed until Sherlock’s head bumped against the headrest.

John pulled out and Sherlock shouted. This had hurt. He was turned around and their eyes met. At once Sherlock forgot all about the pain. There was John, his dom, and the way he looked at him was indescribable. He was proud of him and Sherlock relaxed. John smiled and grabbed his legs shoving them up. He pressed them on his chest and pushed back in.

“Talk to me, slut!” Sherlock licked his lips. His fringe was glued to his sweaty skin but he talked.

“You are the best, Sir. Your cock is the biggest and I only want yours. Forever. No one else touches me or fucks me. It is only you I need. Only you can do these things to me. Only you bring me pleasure.” John had somehow slowed down and stared into his face.  
By the word pleasure, he made him come and yell the place down.

***

Sherlock analysed their fuckfest and found nothing weird. John had been very pleased and had fucked him into the mattress. John was happy. He had been able to see that. He had praised him by letting him come without any games. That was special. So what else happened that day?

Next, John made him eat breakfast. But first he shoved him into the shower. He came out in one of his posh suits and sat down. John just raised his brows and looked at him. He stood at once and bowed his head.

“I am sorry, Sir.” He grabbed a cushion and knelt by John’s chair. It was their breakfast-ritual. He was expected to wait until John had prepared everything and placed it on the table. It was John’s decision how Sherlock would have his breakfast. Being hand-fed on his knees by his dom’s side or like a grown-up on his chair. John sat down and placed his palm on Sherlock’s head.

“Now, will you be my good boy?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Would my sub like to have breakfast?” Sherlock tried to look through his fringe. At once John’s hand fisted into his hair.

“Yes, Sir!” Sherlock quietly hissed but held still. John let go and sighed.

“Assume position then.” Sherlock entwined his fingers on his back and opened his mouth when John fed him scrambled eggs and two slices of buttered toasts.

“Any fruit?” John asked.

“Orange, please, Sir?” John fed him several slices of orange and Sherlock licked his lips. Then John licked his lips and smiled.

“Well, you barely made it but you saved it. Get up and do whatever you are up to.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Sherlock quickly stood and placed the cushion back where it belonged. Then he checked his mobile and grinned.

“We are summoned. Lestrade sent a text. Are you coming, Sir?” John happily smiled and stood.

“Yes, of course, I am coming. We will clean this up later. Where are we going?” They donned their jackets and dashed downstairs.

“Crime scene by the Millennium Wheel.” Sherlock summoned a cab out of nothing and they rode over. The moment they had left their flat everything was normal, so to say. They wouldn’t bring their dom/sub relationship to work. Sherlock had wished for that being afraid of losing their respect when they knew. John had agreed to it. He was happy enough with the fact that Sherlock submitted to him at home. The rest, well, he would just see to it.

Of course there had to be Sergeant Donovan, Sally, at the crime scene, too. She frowned when seeing Sherlock but then wickedly smiled. She looked at John though.

“You accept that kind of behaviour from your pet?” She whispered the last words but Sherlock had heard them. He became beetle red but bit back a horrid reply when looking at John. He just dashed by and disappeared into the building looking for Lestrade.  
John looked Sally into her eyes.

“I will only say this once, Sergeant Donovan. Don’t you ever disregard my man in front of me. He deserves much better than you calling him names. Don’t think that I don’t know. Talking badly about him means talking badly about me, too. Think about it. You don’t want to upset me, do you, Sergeant?” She swallowed feeling his presence. Her skin tingled even though she was a domme, too. But not as powerful as John Watson. She felt a bead of sweat run down her spine and swore to herself. Outside she snorted and let go. Anderson would have to pay for that tonight.

John followed Sherlock and found him staring at the corpse. Lestrade stood a few feet away. John gently took his hand.

“You handled that very good right now. I handled the rest. Don’t worry anymore, OK?” He once pressed his hand and looked up leaning against him. Sherlock looked down his nose and his eyes were wet. He quietly cleared his throat.

“Thank you, John.” His thumb moved over John’s hand and he let him.

“Whenever you are ready, Sherlock.” Lestrade interrupted them by stepping up to Sherlock’s side. Sherlock inhaled deeply and started to explain why this was a crime of passion, who the murderer was, what she used to kill the man and where she would be found. Then he looked at Lestrade.

“I’ll be going home now. Call me if you need me.” Then he looked at John.

“Please?” John nodded and pulled him along.

***

Sherlock still stared at the table of elements and analysed the crime-scene. There was nothing which could have made John behave like he did. Why was he so disappointed with him? Sherlock once quietly sobbed. He needed to find a solution to this drama. He couldn’t ever lose John, his dom. Never.

So, what else had happened? Had he somehow annoyed him in their home? Sherlock thought about coming home after the crime-scene. John had settled in his armchair and scratched his head. Sherlock hung up their jackets and prepared tea. He filled the kettle and switched it on. He took John’s mug and added the tea-bag. Some milk went into it, too. When it was done, he carried it over and knelt between John’s legs. He offered the mug with the aromatic tea looking at his dom. John smiled and took it.

“Thank you, love. This is nice.” He sighed and sipped it. But he still didn’t speak.

“Permission to speak, Sir?” Sherlock asked making John look up again.

“Sure, love. What is it?” Very carefully Sherlock placed his palms on John’s thighs.

“I wanted to thank you, Sir. For what you did today.” John raised his eyebrows.

“What did I do?” He really was clueless.

“You said something to Sally. Probably something I would have been beaten for.” A small smile was on John’s lips. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I threatened her. She accepted my dominance over her. That’s all. By the way, I am proud of you. The way you handled her assault was very good.” Sherlock bit his tongue.

“Speak, Sherlock. What is it?”

“It felt like cowardice. Like I am not able to speak for myself.” John lifted up his chin.

“Well, we both know what might happen if you do so, don’t we?” Sherlock didn’t answer. A few seconds later he said some more though.

“She always hurts me by calling me names. Why? It’s mean.” John carded through his hair.

“I know, Sherlock. She is mean to you and I am trying to stop it, OK? I will talk to Greg, too.” Sherlock would have preferred to talk to Greg alone but he didn’t say so.

“Thank you, Sir.” John kept on carding.

“Together with you, if you like.” Both of them smiled and Sherlock pressed his face into John’s palm.

***

Nothing bad had happened after they had returned home and Sherlock slowly became tired. But he needed to find out what went wrong. And then it suddenly hit him. He had successfully supplanted the event. But now he remembered. Someone had knocked when Sherlock was kneeling by John’s side. They weren’t expecting visitors and John made a move for Sherlock to get up but he wasn’t quick enough and the door banged open. There she was. Sergeant Sally Donovan sneering at him, arms akimbo, with her biggest fan behind her.

“See, Anderson, what I have been talking about?” Sherlock’s face changed colour from red to white and back. But he wasn’t able to get up. Instead, John stood in front of him, shielded him.

“Out! You are not welcome here! Don’t make me show you the way out!” Now she paled a bit and Anderson was already outside again.

“Lestrade sent me to bring some files for the freak.” She tried to hand them over but John didn’t take them.

“I make sure that Greg will get to know what you did. We don’t take cases right now, Sergeant. Now please be so kind and piss off.” John was pure danger. He felt the urge to take care of his sub now who still knelt on the floor. Unmoving.

Sally sneered some more, dropped the files and turned around.

“Pick these up right now.” John quietly ordered and the temperature in the room was somehow lower than before. Actually, she came back and picked them up. She even placed them carefully on top of the coffee table. Then she was gone.

John closed the door and hurried back to Sherlock. He knelt by his side.

“Get up, love, and sit down.” Tears were streaming down his face and he shook with rage and anger. John tried to help him up and into his armchair but he hit him.

“No, don’t touch me!” He stood on swaying legs and looked at John. John sat absolutely still. Sherlock had never done such a thing. He slowly got up, too.

“Sherlock, please, come down.” Sherlock hectically swallowed and started to rant.

“You are supposed to take care of me! Why don’t you? Why do you let her hurt me? Is this some sort of weird punishment?” John stood absolutely still.

“What’s going on, Sherlock? What do you expect? I just made her go away!”

“Not enough!” Sherlock suddenly yelled and panted. Then he fell back on his knees.

“I rely on you, John. I agreed to our contract because I thought you were able to make it better, make them stop hurting me.”

“Are you telling me right now that I am not fulfilling our contract?” Sherlock started crying again.

“You heard me.”

“If you want me to do such things, we need to take our relationship outside. They will all know. You didn’t want that.”

“I didn’t want that because I assumed you didn’t want that.” He sobbed.

“Here, blow your nose, please.” John handed over the tissue-box.

“Thank you.” He stood and threw the used thing away.

“I am happy in our relationship, Sherlock. Don’t assume things, OK? I will take our relationship wherever you want it to go. But you can’t expect me to know things if you don’t talk to me.”

“If I talk too much, you gag me.” Now John’s eyes became big.

“I only gag you when you are back-talking.”

“Explain the difference between back-talking and discussing things.” John couldn’t believe his ears.

“When you are back-talking to question my decisions, my educational methods; you get stroppy and behave childish, like a brat. I would never gag you when we discuss something. And if you have the feeling that something isn’t right, then you need to tell me.” Sherlock snorted.

“I just do exactly that and you hate it.” John pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Please, Sherlock, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“OK, let’s discuss the issue.”

“I am an issue now? Great!” Sherlock stomped away and stood in front of the living room window. His shoulders shook. John had no idea what to do and decided to give him time. He grabbed his jacket and wanted to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“I am giving you time to think about this. Please know that I love you, no matter what.” Then he left.

Sherlock saw him leave and went right away up onto the attic to smoke. He knew it was forbidden. It was in their contract. No smoking. He snorted and opened the window.

***

Right then Sherlock remembered. That had been it. When John had come back, he had been furious when Sherlock smelled of smoke. He had snatched his wrist and pushed him down on the desk. He had tied his wrists and then he had spanked him with a wooden ruler until he sobbed and cried.

“Tell me you are sorry.” Sherlock turned his head away and replied.

“I am so not sorry. You should be the one who is.” John fisted into his hair and brought him to his knees. He pushed his thighs apart and forced his head back.

“What?” Sherlock repeated what he had just said and John hit his cock with the ruler. He hit him several times until Sherlock wailed.

“You know what I want to hear, don’t you?” 

“It’s about time to gag me, hence the back-talking and such?” Sherlock hissed it out. John paled but pulled him into his corner. There he let go of him and Sherlock’s mind returned to the point when John called off their relationship. Sherlock had questioned it, him, his dom. He told him he didn’t take enough care of him. And he still felt he was right.

His cock hurt.

***

John was terrified. He was scared to death. He was desperate. He couldn’t ever lose Sherlock, his sub. He loved him so much. Sometimes he might have been too hard on him but he honestly thought that he needed that. He was sure to have shown him over and over again how much he loved him. Obviously Sherlock’s expectations of him had been higher.

His only choice had been to call off their relationship for the time being. And he was already suffering and missing him.

He had been walking through the park. It was his way to cope with his anger. He knew he had issues and only this helped. But he had come to no solution and his head was still empty. He had a coffee and an ice-cream. Then he forced himself to walk back. Nothing had changed. Sherlock was still hiding in his bedroom. And the door was still a bit ajar. John slowly exhaled several times and then dared to enter the lion’s den. He would fight for his love, his sub, his Sherlock.

***

He walked around the bed and watched him for a bit. Sherlock was fast asleep. His face was blotchy and had red pitches. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed to not startle him in his sleep. He murmured something but didn’t wake. Gently he took his hand and quietly started to talk while moving his fingers over his marble-like skin.

“You know, I love you so much. I can’t ever lose you. You see, we share the same fears. I am devoted to you, my whole life is. And if you want me to hit this Sally or kick her lopsided arse, I will do so, no matter the consequences. I didn’t see how very hurt you were and I am very, very sorry for that.” John sighed and suddenly felt the pressure around his wrist. He looked up and met Sherlock’s gaze. And John kept talking.

“I didn’t understand to the full extent how much she was able to hurt you. If you want to be open with this dom/sub thing, we go open. Your decision. I would never hurt you in public. I am not that kind of dom. Punishments take place at home. We can put that in our contract, if you want.” Sherlock still just looked up at him and held his wrist.

“But we have to talk about it. Whenever you are ready.”

“You had ice-cream.” It was Sherlock’s only comment and John helplessly laughed. He was close to tears.

“Yes, I had.”

“I am sorry I freaked out like I did. I felt desperate. I felt being mistreated. But I also know that I love you. I believe I haven't made myself clear enough, my needs, my wants.” Sherlock roughly whispered.

“Perhaps it just needed to come out. Tomorrow we will talk. Not now.” John gently palmed his face and smiled.

“Go back to sleep. I am here.” He stood and his knees cracked.

“Please, don't leave me alone in here. It's too cold.” He hopefully looked up at John.

“I'll just visit the bathroom and be right back.” Sherlock relaxed and even sighed. John quickly went through his bathroom-routine and returned to Sherlock’s side. He slowly climbed into bed but kept to his side. Sherlock just looked at him.

“Am I allowed to touch you again?” John asked seriously and Sherlock’s eyes widened.

“What kind of question is that?” Sherlock asked.

“You very clearly stated not to touch you. You never took it back. I am respecting that.”

“I was hurt earlier, very much so. But I would like you to touch me. I love you.” John smiled moving closer.

“I know you were hurt. I could feel it. I even understand why you went upstairs to smoke. I thought I had to punish you because smoking is forbidden regarding our contract. I overreacted while doing so and I am sorry.” Sherlock had listened quietly but now reached out for his dom.

“You were hurt, as well.” John just nodded.

“Yes, I was. I honestly believed I failed in protecting you. I never would have guessed that this, this person, would dare to invade our home like she did. I never saw that coming.”

“A lot of things went wrong today. We will analyse more tomorrow. Now I would like you to hold me.” John smiled and pulled him against his chest. Sherlock’s head found its place beneath his shoulder and he inhaled his dom's scent. John turned his head so he could bury his nose into his sub's dark, soft hair. There was still a hint of tobacco but he didn't mind. They had managed to not break apart after today. Tomorrow they would talk about everything. They needed to be absolutely clear. John would have to explain about back-talking and unruly behaviour. But the most important thing was if they should take their relationship outside and how far it would go.

Talking about it was the most important thing.

This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
